harry and eric potter get thier parents ong with other siblings
by harry james potter evans
Summary: Harry gets his parents back and has a twin Eric and younger silbling twins Andrew and EmIly.
1. prolouge

Lily and James died protecting their kids from Voldemort. John is Lily's brother that took custody of the kids. Petunia wants nothing to do with her silblings. Harry and Eric are the twins in the propchey, Andrew and Emily are born after the potters go into hiding. They go into hiding and after that their uncle takes care of them. **Thank my new beta dianemalfoy**


	2. Chapter 1

Lily and James come wake up and wonder what happened. Lily panickes about what happened to the harry, Eric , Andrew and Emily. They find themselves in Godric Hollow cemertary." Where are the kids James ,"said Lily." I don't know Lily, all I remember is the killing curse and Voldemort."said James. All the four Potter kids watched in wonder their parents come back from the dead. "Mum,Dad is that you." said Eric. The potter kids stay with their Uncle john ,Lily's brother. He and his wife alexia and son mark evans are happy with life. The two sets of twins embrace their parents. Sirius and Remus com visit them in Godric hollow. The order of the pheinox meets at grimmauld place. Every is excited to see LIly and James. Albus give them veritaserum. Severus snape was overjoyed to have LIly despised his arch -emeny James potter. The dark lord must not know about the potter parents being back. Lily loved being back with every one. Marlene Mckinnion came back with everyone from the first war. She is potters secret keeper. they talk about Voldemort wanting the propchey from thr ministry of magic. the potter kids stay at the meeting. ron and harry talk about quidditch. Dolores umbridge is apart of the order." sir I got Corneilus wrapped around my finger , he made anew decree to ministry employees to take over postions at Hogwarts if you can't find anyone."said Dolores.,"I got the position as you wanted of D.A.D.A." " Excellent Dolores, fudge doesn't know what he just did."said Albus. " Thank you sir."said Dolores. The potters stay with siruis at grumwauld place. Malfoy acts all superior as usual. Lily tells the kids of beedle the bard. She tells them of the wizard and the hopping pot. they listen to all the stories. The tale of the three brothers is their favorite. James explains how purebloods that tell their children of different version of the wizard of the hopping pot.

The kids enjoy their parents back. Harry and Eric play quidditch along with Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Bill. " the quaffle is released, as well as the bludgers."said James.," I don't believe it people Harry just pass the quaffle to Eric". Ginny catched the snitch." Wizards use to use a bird named a snidget."said James. Lily cooks breakfast. Siruis is showing them how to ring toss around his mothers portrait." How dare you halfbreeds and bloodtratior." said his mother. " Shut it Hag ,avada kedarva,"said Regulus black. Sirius mother's portrait burst into flames. " Finally good riddance to ,I never did love old Mum," said Regulus. ," She was a waste of space if you ask me." Regulus vanished the ashes away. " WEll are you lot coming or not," said Regulus. They all went into the library and talked about what Voldemort might be up to. regulus on good side and killing curse old habit of his.

"Voldemort must be up to something," said Sirius.," I have to say Mum being gone has made this house a little more livable." James made upgrades to their brooms. Voldemort is thinking about how to get the potter twins and defeat them once and for all. " Wormtail what information do you bring." said Voldemort. "My lord I bring news of importantance." said Wormtail. " Fudge is still not wise of us, he knows that I am alive though," said Wormtail.," But Azkaban will be ready to break out soon." " That is fine Wormtail, we will just have to be more secretive." said Voldemort. " Lucuis says that Fudge is still slandering the potter twins and dumbeldore my lord," said Wormtail. Voldemort thought about the Potters parents being alive again, he didn't want them getting in his way again. " My lord Azkaban is still protected by dementors, but they are on our side." said Wormtail. " Bring Lucuis in Wormtail." said Voldemort. Lucuis Malfoy came in. " My lord wished to see me." said Lucuis.

" Yes Lucuis I have a very important job for you, and its up most importance you finish it." said Voldemort. " Of course I live to serve you master." said Lucuis. "Excellent Lucuis , I want you to keep that buffoon Fudge in line and help me finish the plans to get you - know- what." said Voldemort.," I must have it."" Yes of course my lord." said Lucuis. " Azkaban will be ready soon Lucuis and I want you to lead the raid to free my captured death eaters." said Voldemort.," Lucuis I have useless Wormtail getting more followers, so is Barty Crouch Jr." Harry and Eric come back from the vision they have. Voldemort is planning to break out Azkaban. They tell Albus about what Voldemort is planning. Albus is having people in the order guarding the propchey. Regulus goes with Severus as a spy for the order to death eater meetings. Albus and his wife Athena are Egyptian goddess Isis and god Osiris. They are immortal. They have Hogwarts protected by every spell they Know.

Lily is making apple pie for dinner. " Everyone it's dinner time, and eat up because for desert their is apple pie." **review the story new beta dianemalfoy.**


	3. Chapter 2

harry and eric are learning cleaning spells. Lily is cooking desserts for the order coming over. The quidditch game going on with the modified brooms is a blast. Harry is going after the snitch. The weasley's are staying over at headquarters. Ron is saying what is happening. " Sirius hits the bludger away from Harry." said Ron. " Come on Harry you can do it." said Eric. " James blocks the quaffle." said Ron. harry and Eric's team wins. They start D.A.D.A. class." Experllarmius.,"said Harry. Narcissa,and Lucuis are spies for the order. Draco is fighting Harry. " Impendemtia,"said Draco. " Stuepfy,"said Harry. " Incarneous, " said Draco." Good job Harry and Draco." said Bellatrix.," Hermione and Ron your up." Hermione sent a stunner at Ron. Ron sent a fire rope at Hermione. Hermione dodged and sent a yellow spell at Ron.

Next Hermione fights Draco. Bellatrix is a spy for the order. " Incarneous,"said Hermione. After class the order comes to meet. " hello 'arry how thez guest doing here." said Fleur.," I to thank you again 'arry for saving Gabreille." Fleur could speak broken English and was doing excellent in her lessons with Bill. Fleur was beautiful and said she looked just like her mother. Ginny is Harry's girlfriend. Eric is dating Severus daughter Ariana. Hermione is Ron's girlfriend. Albus planned a surprise in headquarters. Fleur brang her Grandma Anglene's recipe for Apple Clafouti. " Fleur your Grandma Anglene's recipe for this food is pure genius." said Lily. " I agree with Lily." said James.

Every agreed and in ducted Fleur into the order. Albus has Severus explain what Voldemort is up to. " The dark lord is planning to break into Azkaban and break out his most loyal death eater." said Severus.," The dark lord is planning to get the propchey at the Department of Mysertries." " Severus what phase is the plan to break out prisoners in Azkaban." said Albus. " Well they are in the early phases, and the dark lord is attempting to get more followers." said Severus.," Barty Crouch Jr. is one of the death eaters that is getting more followers for the dark lord." " Dolores is Fudge falling for the lies that you are only loyal to him." said Albus. " Yes sir , Cornelius is falling for the lies." said Dolores.," The minister is still making educational decrees, and this is how he is controlling the school." " He made the high inquisitor of Hogwarts." Excellent Dolores , we are in control of things with out Fudge knowing." said Albus.

" Lucuis the plan to break to out the loyal death eaters is in the early stages." said Voldemort.," Everyone is getting trained to do the dark arts, soon my number of death eaters will be at an all time high." Yes my lord, all of the death eaters are training as you requested." said Lucuis. " Good they are going help us get victory." said Voldemort.," Wormtail you piece of filth ,cruico." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," screamed Wormtail.," AHHHHHHHHHHHH." " Please master forgive me." said Wormtail. " Forgive you , you worthless piece of filth." said Voldemort.," I will forgive only after you pay,Cruico." " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said Wormtail. "There you are forgiven Wormtail." said Voldemort. ," Now fetch me Avery." " Yes master you are most kind." said Wormtail. Wormtail goes and gets Avery and brings him to Voldemort.

Voldemort sees Avery enter the room. " Avery you have done well with getting Lord Voldemort more followers." said Voldemort. " Thank you my lord." said Avery. " You are most welcome Avery." said Voldemort.**review the story please.**


	4. Chapter 3

Harry and Eric come out of their vision. The order heard the two talking about what Voldemort and his followers about. Harry and Eric visit buckbeak. They enjoy spending time with the hippogriff. Another vision came of Voldemort. " Wormtail you piece of vermin, I told you to get more followers ,Criuco." said Voldemort. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said Wormtail. Wormtail ran and went to get more followers. The vision ended. Harry and Eric thought Wormtail had the worst existence ever. They went to the library and found Regulus reading a book. " Hi Regulus what are you doing?" asked Eric." Yeah your kind of down, you want us to get you anything? asked Harry. " No I'm fine, I just have to think about what to do." said Regulus., " The dark lord wants us to get more Followers." " Yeah it's like he is planning to do something big." said Eric.

" Not just is he getting more followers, he is planning to get dark powerful artifacts." said Regulus.," He keeps going to Borgin and Burkes."" He keeps looking in history books, and says the deathstick or wand of destiny." said Regulus. ," I've kept a close eye on him." " I see the dark lord's connection with you is bothering." said Regulus. " Yeah what was the first war like?" said Harry. " It was like a whirlwind of chaos, the dark lord had death eaters killing muggles, wizards, and witches. He was very powerful and had been collecting followers for the past two decades. Also the death eaters that were totally devoted to him were like lab dogs. They were obdeint and did what ever he said. If it was to get coffee , they did it, kill everyone on premience ,they did it. The order was a prick in his thigh. Dumbeldore always was a step ahead of him. If you found the dark mark over your house, you knew everyone was dead." said Regulus.," The death eaters always wanted to please the dark lord. Barty Crouch Jr. got inducted into them with me."

" Barty always wanted to please the dark lord more than I did, when father used the crucaitus Curse on Sirius I cruicoed him into insanity." said Regulus.," I was not afraid of our father and threatened to do it to mother unless Siruis could stay." " She said he could stay as long as he wanted." said Regulus.,' Dear old mum learned to fear me at my young age."" I love Siruis with all my heart, my father regained his sanity with the cure to the Crucaitus Curse I made , he learned to fear me as well." said Regulus.," Anytime I told my parents I would use the curse on them they begged for forgiveness."" I told Siruis about Voldemort's secrets to immortality, Siruis and I got the horcrux." said Regulus.," The protections around it were a lake full of inferi and a potion that makes the person go crazy, we switched the locket with a fake one." " In the fake locket is a letter with anyuomuos ." said Regulus.

" The dark lord had an army of inferi, vampires, and werewolves." said Regulus.," I helped with scouting missions and helped sniff out traitors." I learned how to block my mind from the dark lord, he is able to penetrate your thoughts with out even to use a wand." said Regulus.," I became more important in his ranks, and began to learn how to do the unforgivables.""Bellatrix and me got missions sent together on." said Regulus. " What kind of missions did you get sent on Regulus? asked Harry." Like going through hideouts and useful people we could find." said Regulus.," Countless times we were sent to kill people,It gets boring after a while , all you do is killing." said Regulus. " Yes well dear brother who said old moldie shorts was ever fun." said Siruis . ," Albus always sent us to find out who did the killings." " The auror office back then was a mess." said Sirius.," Your father and I were famous for figuring out what criminal did what crime." " I thought what the problem was that death eaters always were attacking innocent bystanders." said

" Voldemort always was acting crazy in different sorts of ways." said Sirius.," Barty Crouch Sr. was busy proseceuting death eaters, he made the unforgivables legal and had aurors using them." " Yeah gaints were near being endangerd when they backed out of the war." said Regulus.,' The dark lord was angered at the aurors for taking out one of his biggest allies." Yeah Voldemort after that started trying to kill aurors, luckily everyone was able to dodge his attacks." said Sirius. Harry and Eric were amazed at the stories being told.**vote for Fabian prewett or edgar bones to on profile. Review the story .**


	5. Chapter 4

Harry and Eric are reading books in the library. They are reading Quidditch through the Ages. The Quidditch teams are very altheltic. The month is October and windy. _"I wonder what they were thinking when using an innocent little_ _bird," _thought Harry.,"_They almost drove the snidget to extinction, seriously though good thing the head of the wizard council outlawed it."_ Harry and Eric have Lily as history of magic teacher. Andrew and Emily are in fourth year and have class with them. Lily makes the class fun by teaching fun subjects."_The International Confederation of Wizards current supreme mugwamp is Albus Dumbeldore, their first one was Peirre Bancaccord."_thought Eric. The class is almost over. The class is learning now about potions. Lily has them do the pepper up potion. The groups are slicing up the ingedeients.

Lily makes for everyone blueberry muffins. Harry and Eric along with their silblings are enjoying helping Lily. The Weasleys are helping with chores around the house. mad eye gets rid of a boggart. Fabian Prewett wondered what was going on. He saw a woman with red hair and looked like his sister Molly. Then he thought but Molly is proably dead right now. He started crying for the life Molly could have had with all her kids and Arthur and their all dead to. Molly looks and sees her brother Fabain alive but crying. Molly calms Fabain down. " Fabain calm down it's Molly your big sister." said Molly. " Molly it's you," said Fabian. " Yes little brotherbut Gideon he is gone," said Molly. They cried for Gideon but got up and sat on chairs. Fabian is thinking of how his twin is gone. They died at the hands of death eaters." Molly how are my nephews and niece." said Fabian. " They are fine, Fabian." said Molly.

Lily makes apple pie to celebrate that Fabian came back." Everyone we are here to celebrate Fabian Prewett coming back to us." said Lily. Everyone raises their cups in rejoice. He watches a picture of Gideon and him on brooms. Harry and Eric love getting to know Mrs. Weasley's brother. Fabian loves Molly's cooking because it reminds him of their mother's cooking. Mrs. Prewett and Mr. Prewett is still alive. They come over and celebrate with their children. Moly and Lily are cooking dinner. Lily teaches the children how to make potions to heal people. James teaches the kids how to duel. He teaches D.A.D.A. along with Bellatrix. Mostly Bellatrix isn't there.

James took everyone to the back yard and they all went into the pool. Fred and George made a new prank invention called the olbivation ray. " It oblivates any one with in 100 ft of it. This is apart of WWW war edition." said Fred. They showed next the WWW war edition stupefy ray. Fred and George told James about their wisp Frisbees. They showed pervauin darkness powder. Harry and Eric have a vision of Voldemort. " Lucius you have done well, the fool still doesn't suspect a thing." said Voldemort. " No my lord they don't , Fudge has fallen for everything we have done." said Lucius. " Good we should have more death eaters before we attempt to break into Azkaban." said Voldemort.," Rasbtian and Rhoudphous are inprisoned in Azkaban with the others." Bellatrix and her son Frederick from Rhoudphous are at order headquarters.

She takes Sirius aside and talk about her son Frederick." Sirius what do I do about Frederick." said Bellatrix. " I think you should protect Frederick , but that is the reason you ran away from your husband when they landed in Azkaban." said Sirius. All the death eaters apparted to riddle manor. They have broken out of Azkaban. The Death eaters meet and Bellatrix talks to Rhoudphous . " What love ,what can't wait until after the meeting." He said. " You should know the reason I ran away." said Bellatrix.," We have a son named Frederick and I was going to have our baby and didn't want it to be without one of its parents." Rhoudphous was shocked at having a son. That is why the love of his life ran away. She had their kid and didn't want it to be alone.

" Welcome my death eaters ,we are here tonight to discuss our plans to take in account of what has happened." said Voldemort.," Wormtail bring forward our new members." " Yes my lord." said Wormtail. The new members got inducted into the death eaters.**Please review the story.**


	6. Chapter 5

Lucius was listening to the dark lord speak. " The ministry still thinks the potter twins are lying. Fudge is printing lies still about them and Dumbeldore."said Voldemort.," My death eaters we are able to control the Ministry with out even having to raid it." "_Yeah right we are able to control some things, the dark lord is just a madman. At least I can block my mind from him."_ thought Lucius. " Lucius what is Fudge planning at the ministry." said Voldemort. " My lord , Fudge is planning to make the D.A.D.A. class all theory and keep a leash on Dumbeldore. He thinks the old coot has lost it with believing the potter twins about your return. He even has given Umbridge the ability to remove teachers. Also he has given her the ability to put Ministry employees in positions as teachers." said Lucius.," Also as high inquisitor she is able to make sure teachers are up to effenticty. She also is the only one that can make extra activtives legal." " So Fudge is taking over Hogwarts by putting all these educational decrees up." said Voldemort.

" Yes my lord." said Lucius." Excellent we know what Fudge is up to." said Voldemort. Lucius thought back to the day that the dark lord gave him his dairy._" My lord." said Lucius. " Lucius I want you guard this dairy for me." said Voldemort. " Yes master I shall." said Lucius. " Protect this with your life." said Voldemort. " Yes my lord." said Lucius. " Come talk with me in private Lucius." said Voldemort. " Yes master." said Lucius. " Good," said Voldemort. Voldemort takes him to a room where there is a lot of enchantments on it. " Lucius this dairy will help get rid of the mudbloods at Hogwarts forever." said Voldemort. " Really master it will." said Lucius shocked. " Yes it will, it will unleash a beast of great power, that has the power to kill mudbloods with just looking at them." said Voldemort. " This is wonderful master." said Lucius._

_" Yes it is Lucius." said Voldemort.," We will unleash this on Hogwarts when they least expect it." " When will we do it master." said Lucius. " When I think it is time." said Voldemort. " Yes master." said Lucius._Lucius remembers that being a spy for the order at the time was hard. _" Albus the dark lord has given me a dairy that can kill muggle - borns." said Lucius.," It will unleash a beast that can kill muggle - borns by just looking at them." " Well that is very disturbing , thank you Lucius for telling me about this." said Albus. " Yeah the dark lord is all happy about getting rid of muggle- borns . He said to protect this with my life." said Lucius. " Well then this is very serious Lucius." said Albus._Lucius thought that the dark lord was getting crazy about the plans he had. He did as the dark lord wanted.

Avery was talking about how the order had hidden the Potters. Narcissa said when Draco was a baby that he would not be joining the death eaters. _" Lucius ,Draco will not be a death eater. I forbid it." said Narcissa." Yes dear I agree with you completely on this." said Lucius. " Good I already have to worry about you honey." said Narcissa." It is alright dear, I understand." said Lucius. _Lily remembers when Voldemort came to kill them and she remembers the months before that. John would visit frequently. Petunia and Vernon wanted nothing to do with her, James, and the kids. Harry and Eric had a propchey made about them that they would vanquish Voldemort. Petunia would only on occasion talk to John and her. They had Andrew and Emily while in hiding. John was made the kids Garudain incase they died.

Lily and John were always called mean names by Petunia. They all use to be a big happy family. Voldemort was cruel in his way to conquest._" Lily your freak and John your a person who supports freaks." said Petunia._ Andrew and Emily were 3 months when the attack happened.**Please review the story. Thank my new beta dianemalfoy**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry and Eric are enjoying the time in the library. Eric is always finding a good book to read. The house is beautiful to be Pov. Lucius thought of when he holded Draco as baby. _" My you are such a beautiful boy aren't you. Why look at those eye , so cute and innocent." said Lucius. " Dada." said Draco. Lucius has big eyes and is in shock. " Draco, little guy what did you say." said Lucius. " Dada." said Draco. " Oh my goodness you just said Dada." yelled Lucius. Narcissa just came into the room." Lucius honey what are you yelling about."_ asked_ Narcissa. " Narcissa honey listen to what Draco just said." said Lucius. "Dada." said Draco. Narcissa's eyes got wide. " MY baby just said his first words." yelled Narcissa._ Lucius was so proud that day.

Eric P.O.V. DO **you want Cedric or Edgar bones to return , poll on profile**

I am sitting at the armchair in the library. I thought how my project to develop a new potion would be good to make a new potion. I thought how my friends and my career in the future would be. Harry and me want to be aurors when were older. Mum is a good potioneer. Dad teaches us the amazing spells to learn in D.A.D.A. Sirius sends us to get pranks for him. He pranked Remus to sound like a car horn. Harry made Sirius look like a school girl last Friday, the next day he rigged the light switch in Sirius's room to pour water onto Sirius. I changed his skin color to sky blue. Next I made Remus sing opera all day. Harry and I made the weasley twins dance the poka all day.

I learned the spell to make someone oniok like a pig and put it Remus and Sirius. I know that Regulus is a cool guy _vision. " Wormtail you fool, you were supposed to get the propchey with any mistake." said Voldemort. " Yes master. Sorry master. " said Wormtail.," Master wasn't Yaxley in charge of getting the propchey with out being seen." " Your right Wormtail , Yaxley was in charge of getting it." said Voldemort.,' Yaxley come here." " Yes my lord." said Yaxley. " Crucio, you idiot you deserve this pain for failure , you worthless piece of filth." said Voldemort. " AHHHHHHHHHHHHH." said Yaxley. " I'm going try my newest spell on cruico maxima bobarda." said Voldemort. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." bellowed Yaxley. _Reggie is in the library reading a book.

Reggie is Regulus Augutus Black. His mother Caroline Malfoy threw on the street after he was born. I'm one of his best friends. Sirius took him in and took custody of him. Caroline Malfoy was put in Azkaban for life for abandoning her child. Regulus came in and I told him that was son. he died fighting in the first war. I told him how Caroline Malfoy just got rid of him because he looked to much like him. His grandparents were dead by then. I told him I got him custudy of Reggie. Reggie has had a hard life in the past. Regulus ran and hugged Reggie. They were crying. Gideon Prewett returned and Edgar bones and his family. Regulus keeps Reggie always in his room because of his memories be left to be alone with no one.

I think back to when Cedric died how it was our fault. T he thing is Cedric should have lived.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry pov

Harry thought about the quidditch games in France where they were going for vacation. When they got there , they started to go to their rooms. Harry and Eric share a room in Potter castle. Harry starts his homework at his desk on his side of the bedroom. He is writing about the goblin rebellion of 1498 and what the goblins were protesting about. He also wrote what the wizards were fighting them for. He looked out the window and saw the beautiful landscape. The grounds are enchanted to keep snow out and turn it into rain. Lily is in the kitchen cooking apple pie for dinner. Sirius is out there trying to prank James. Harry enchants a chocolate bar and Eric and him leave it by the table that Sirius is hiding behind. They are under the invisiability cloak and run back up stairs.

Sirius sees the chocolate bar and eats it. The prank he sets up turns James hair green and skin purple. He sneaks away and starts laughing or what thinks he's doing. He sounds like a car horn. "HONK , HONK, HONK." said Sirius laughing. Remus comes into his room. " Padfoot are you okay." said Remus. " HONK,HONK." said Sirius. Remus starts laughing his heart out. " HONK, HONK,HONK." said Sirius. ( translation - HONK,HONK - "Yeah Remus I'm okay." HONK,HONK,HONK - " Remus what's so funny, stop laughing, Remus what is so funny.") " You sound like a car horn Padfoot."said Remus. " HONK,HONK." said Sirius, " WHat , no I don't. Stop laughing." " Yes you do honestly padfoot." said Remus.

Harry is watching from the door, he runs to Eric and his room. Sirius is running around the castle for who did it. Sirius is still looking around. Harry and Eric lock their bedroom door. They made the spell on summer vacation. Sirius starts to knock the door. "HONK,HONK." said ,- I know your in there, come out and show your self." NEVER, we never will." said the twins. Sirius starts blasting spells at the door. " SIRIUS ORION BLACK WHAT ARE YOU UP THERE." shouted Lily. "Honk," said Sirius . let me in please. They let him in the room , fixed the door and and hid together. Lily apparted into the room as head lady of the household.

Harry and Eric gave him to her. she turned him into a woman, then back. She apparted back to the kitchen then. " HONK,HONK,HONK." bellowed Sirius. Did you do this to, if you did undo it, and I MEAN DO IT NOW. " Accio cream pie." said the twins. They unlocked the door to fool Sirius into thinking they left the room. He ran out the door. They locked the door again. Sirius knocked the door again. Harry transfigured into Sirius's mother and changed his voice to match Sirius's had fixed their mother's portrait and she is only kind to people now. Harry opened the door and said as Mrs. Black in a bellowing tone," WHAT DO WANT SIRIUS ORION BLACK, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU SON YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE, YOU WILL BE WISHING YOU WERE DEAD WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU." Sirius starts running like a little girl to his room.

Harry turns Sirius's voice back to normal. "HELP!HELP! MY MUM IS AFTER ME." said Sirius in a very scared voice.


	9. Chapter 9

Eric P.O.V.

I saw a body that looked like Cedric' s. cedric pov .I wake up in a bed with two people and their whole family and My parents looking at me. I see Eric and Harry and thank goodness they were not killed. I thought Cho would be here, where is she anyway. I know we had good times together. I ask the Harry and Eric about where Cho is. Then I get this weird suspicion she is near by. The maid looks a lot like Cho. I wonder why Cho would be working as a maid for the potters when she can finish school. Then she leaves to clean another room. I look crestfallen. Harry and Eric see this and bring Cho back in. " Cho is she okay mom." I asked. " I don't know dear, she left Great Britian after you were killed." said Lisa Diggory. Marlene Mckinnion Sirius black's girlfriend is here to.

Cho POV

I work for the Potter family in their castle in the countryside of France. The house elves help me clean the castle. Mistress Lily was kind enough to let me have a room to stay here in so I could get to work in the morning. Cedric being back is great but I have to hide because I'm having our baby. The jobs I do around here keep me occupied. The rooms need their beds tucked and folded. Master James is very kind as well. It's October and I'm four months into having the baby. I put a spell on my self so they all think nothing is wrong. The days go by real quick when I work. The pay is enough for me and my baby to get by so we can survive. I do all the work for my baby.

I think it was wise to hide so I don't bring shame to my family. I go to the doctor two times a week. The castle looks beautiful after cleaning it. Mrs. Diggory is nice to me even though she doesn't know it's me. I send letters to my mother weekly. The job has some perks to it. You get to see all of the castle while cleaning it. I see the potter siblings around here a lot. I keep to myself at Potter castle. That is the job of the maid to keep to themselves. Amos Diggory is just plain rude to me and other workers here. I told his wife Lisa and he got hexed for acting that way. I will never let Cedric and my baby see Amos Diggory for the way he acts. November now is here. I keep to myself as usual.

No one notices that I'm Cho Chang From Hogwarts. I **bumped** into Cedric and he catches me, I say sorry sir it is my fault . " I should have watching where I was going." said Cho. " No it is alright." said Cedric. Amos saw everything and tries to start on me and I yell " MISTRESS LILY." " yes dear." she says. "HE is trying to start on me again." said Cho. Mistress Lily gives him the chewing out of a life time. " Sorry Cho dear, he won't be bothering you again." said Lily," ISN'T THAT RIGHT AMOS." " Yes Lily." said Amos scared.

Cedric POV

I took Cho into my arms and knew it was her then started cussing up a storm at my dad. He ran and hid in the room when he figured out it was my girl friend Cho. Cho told me she is having our kid. We get married and the whole group is happy for us. We go back to headquarters and mom smacks dad repeatly with a book for being mean to Cho when she is going have her grandchild. Mom also says I'm going have a sibling and is nine months into having the and she has it the next day and calls him Cedric because she thought I wouldn't be around anymore as being dead. His full name is Cedric Amos Diggory.

Cho is Four month preagant and the baby is a boy. We are stiil coming up with names. **Please review and poll will be on profile for baby names for aboy.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cedric POV

I go and get this year homeschooling. Severus POV. I going to a death eater meeting. I think of all the things discussed here. Bellatrix gets all the info she can from the Dark lord and gives it to Albus. Lucius also gives Albus in info about the Ministry and acts as double spy like Bellatrix and I do and get Information from the dark lord. The dark lord walks by and I focus all thoughts on being a loyal death eater forever. The dark lord notices nothing. He gets back to his seat and is about to speak. We meet at Riddle manor and the dark lord is the secret keeper of it. The fidelus charm is over the manor. He gives us a free period to explore the manor and its grounds.

I see people I have only seen in memories from Albus. Merope, Maravlo , Morfin, the gaunt family, Tom, Mary, and Thomas riddle are unconcuis in the grave yard. Tom Riddle Sr. is a muggle - born. I have Albus join me at the cemetery. I go back to the manor to listen to the dark lord. " Welcome death eaters , we are going to do a raid on Knockturn alley. Severus you hold down the fort." said Voldemort. " Yes my lord." said Severus. They all disapparted except Severus . The dark lord returned after that and Albus had hidden them at order headquarters. The death eaters came back and got what the dark lord needed.

" We come here tonight to discuss what our plans are at the moment. The Potter Twins are still avading us." said Voldemort.," I know you probably wonder what the raid was for." " I got a magical object to make a potion to keep our hide out here completely safe." said Voldemort.," Severus what is Dumbeldore up to at the moment." " My lord, the old coot is making it nearly impossable to get to the Potter twins or anyone else. He has given very select few location of where they are." said Severus, " Their secret keeper is unknown to anyone and the secret keeper is only known by the muggle loving fool. Since the last war, he ahs taken pracations for no one to find them. But he has given me info that the secret keeper is some where in India, he said no one would suspect to look there." " Good the bounty hunters can start looking there." said Voldemort.

Regulus POV

I start looking around St. Mungos. The permanent staying ward is where the Longbottoms are. I'm going there with a little help. Apparently the hospital has asked for my cure for crucaitus curse. I have talked to the nurse who works there. She was astounded it worked on my dad after I did it to him. Alice and Frank Longbottom are still permanent patients for life. I told the nurse to keep my identy a secret. The hospital is going with anything they got on a cure for any sickness and injury. I thought the three dumbies who did this to them would know the conquensnces. I'm now at the ward. The Longbottoms were protecting their child when this happened.

I give the cure to them and stay in the shadows as people come to see others there. Augusta Longbottom always took her grandchild Neville to see his parents when she could. They were protecting Neville from the Cruciatus curse when the death eaters attacked. Augusta had come to visit them when they were starting on Neville. She said he was screaming from the pain and she hexed them and fought them off from her grandson. Her Husband Augustus took Neville and ran to their house. Neville almost died that night as being a baby. Augusta would never let Neville out of her sight after that. Augustus said it was nearly inpossiable to separate them the First Five years from each other. Augustus took Neville to St. Mungos after the attack.

Augusta came and saw them looking around their surroundings.

Frank's POV

I was looking around my surroundings.


	11. Chapter 11

Frank POV

The one thing is why are we at St Mungos. Last thing I remember is that Crouch Jr and the two lestrangrse brothers were using the cruciatus curse on us. Then it hits me and I knew it happened. They had gotten to Neville and killed him so he can never be a great fighter and person. Why me I ask. Alice is right by me and crying to. We must be the worst parents ever. Then all the memories at being at the hospital and these people have come to visit us. I just wish my son could have lived and be able to see us again. "Dad." said this boy that looks like me and Alice. Wait a minute Neville. I run and hug with all my strength. Then Alice sees our little boy. He is a teenager. We have missed out on a lot.

I thought I had lost him, but he is right here. Then I think back to what I remember before the war ended. The Potters attacked. No,no,no. It's not fair, they should have lived. Their sons Eric and Harry is only a day younger than Neville and Aaron. Aaron is at the moment in an embrace with his mother. We all move into order headquarters and homeschool the Twins. The Potters are alive. I see that even my other Friends can survive with each other. Mother also told me they attempted to Kill Aaron and both would have died if not treated. I plan on keeping them close. Marlene Mckinnion is secret keeper of this Place. I keep the kids in their studies for them to learn to defend themselves.

Voldemort is planning to send death eaters to the knockturn alley to buy stuff for him. I see the tension between the others.

Draco POV

My friends were at headquarters that were in other houses. Father made the story of me being at Durmstrang for the school year. The dark lord is at Riddle Manor. Goyle and Crabbe sent letters to Malfoy Manor and asked if the school was okay. They still do, I have to stay at headquarters so that no one will know where I am at. Karkroff joined the dark lord again and has been covering for father. The letters I write keep Goyle and Crabbe preoccupied. They say that Hogwarts has gotten boring and Umbridge won't let them do anything. Umbridge can't give her true allengence away without exposing the order. The D.A. is what harry and Eric have stsrtedto teach students who believe the dark lord is back in the room of requirement.

I put a wizards oath on it so that no one will tell without feeling the urge to tell that they started this club. I joined and have became good with spells. The members don't even know where we go because we made a floo connection that only the order Knows about. Goyle has became leader of the gang while I am gone. I wish I could tell them the truth. The story I go with is Durmstrang. The death eaters are doing stuff like kill a random person to keep low. The dark lord is keeping a low profile. Fudge keeps slandering Dumbeldore , Harry, and Eric. Cho and Cedric have decided to name the baby Severus. Goyle Sr. is making progress on trying to get the propchey.

The dark lord is getting deserpate for to learn the propchey for him self. Dumbeldore has people guarding the Propchey, so the dark lord can't get to it. The order members are discerte when guarding it. The plans put in place keep it guarded. Dumbeldore has put spells of protection around it. He isn't wasting any time on keeping it away from the dark lord. The dark lord is searching for the potters secret keeper in India by sending bounty hunters out there. When Professor Snape keeps giving fake info to the dark lord. Goyle writes in his letter that he is proud his dad can do something for the dark lord. The dark lord uses people for his own amusement. I would tell Goyle that, but he would tell his father.

Not many can stand up to the dark lord.


	12. Chapter 12

Draco POV

The day starts with breakfest. I think about our defense class at headquarters is doing very well. We learn new spells every time at defense class. The D.A. is good to help teach the students spells." Slugus Erutapo." said Eric. Draco dodged the spell. " Stupfey." said Draco. Eric dodged the spell. Draco shot a fire whip spell. Eric dodged and turned it into a fire snake. Then Draco made it vanish. " Incarneus ." said Draco. Eric ran and the spell missed by an inch. " Incendio." said Eric. Draco dodged the spell and got behind a rock. " Levicorpus." said Draco. Draco sends the spell to pick Eric up. Eric dodges it. " Experllarmous." said Eric. Draco dodged. The duel ended. I think of how the dark lord breaks his followers out of Azkaban.

He is asembling the Death eaters to attack the Ministry. The plan is to get the propchey by force. The dark lord if he plans to join them then the Minister will have to admit that Lord Voldemort is back. As a seer I see a vision of the Dark before that Frank Bryce and Bertha Jorkins returned to. _" Death eaters I will be attending this raid to get the Propchey." said Voldemort.," The plan starts now." They apparate away. I put a cloak so no one will Know _ am._ They are showing up there._ I get the D.A. and the order heard us talking and see us apparate away. The order aparates to there to. I change my voice to a more rough voice. Voldemort and his death eaters show up at the ministry.

Harry POV

I see Voldemort enter and look straight at us. " Well Potter Twins I suppose this is your little army, to face me Lord Voldemort and my Death eaters, Dumbeldore and the order no." said Voldemort. Everyone was gasping at what they just heard Voldemort say that he was alive. " Death eaters charge." said Voldemort. " D.A. charge. " Eric and I said. Dumbeldore told the order to charge to. Eric and I ran to face Voldemort. "Move out of my way half breeds." said Voldemort. " No we won't move out of your way." said Harry. " Fine then you both will die at my hands." said Voldemort.," Avada Kederva ." Experliunmas."We said. Our two wands connected with Voldemorts wand again and formed a golden thread again.

" Finally I'll be rid of the both of you." said Voldemort. " That's what you think Tom." said Eric. " It's Voldemort, Lord Voldemort you half breed." said Voldemort. " We don't care what you call yourself Tom." said Harry. " You will when I'm done with the two of you finally." said Voldemort.," The two of you will be dead on the floor when I'm done with you." " I don't think so Tom." said Dumbeldore. Voldemort broke the connection when saw who it. " Dumbeldore what are going do to stop me." said Voldemort. " This exeria maxima." said Dumbeldore. " Avada Kederva ." said Voldemort. Their spells met and they were facing off. " Dumbeldore you cam not win , even as immortal you will not win. People being dead is worse than Any thing." said Voldemort.

" Still you can't understand their are things worse than death. It's still your one weakness." said Dumbeldore. " Their is nothing worse than death itself. Death is still the worse thing." said Voldemort. " You are wrong Tom and this is your Failure." said Dumbeldore. They keep dueling each other.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry POV

I thought of what would happen , then Avery and DoloHov go to their master so we begin dueling them. " Whats wrong Avery, can't help your master." said Harry. " I will when I'm done dueling you Potter." said Avery. So we begin dueling. " Bombarda." said Avery. Harry dodges the spell. " Slugus eruputus." said Harry.," Flipendo." Avery dodges the first spell but gets hit with the second. " Argh, YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT POTTER, SEMPERCRUSA." said Avery. Harry runs and the spell hits a pile of newspapers. " Incendio." said Harry. Avery dodges the spell. " Fire fenid." said Avery. A gaint fire snake appears. Harry vanished it. Avery was angry. "Levcorpis." said Harry. Avery is lifted up in the air. Harry lifts the spell. Avery turns into a bird, and lands and then turns back. He get pushed by a stag. Then it turns into Harry.

Harry stuns Avery. Dolohov falls unconious by Eric. " RETREAT." said Voldemort. Luckily the spies for the order escaped with Voldemort. The Aurors helped fight the death eaters. Fudge was just standing there, he and reporters were hiding behind a pillar. No one had been killed or wounded. " Well at least he didn't get the propchey." Whispered Harry. " Yeah that's good." said Eric. Everyone was still dazed so the order and D.A. apparted away. Everyone is at Hogwarts castle." Well we will let the minister come to terms with what just happened. Hermione had stunned skeeter so she would not get any dirt on Harry or Eric. They all went back to Grimmauld place. Marlene is making coffee. Everyone home schooled there is waiting for the paper to come.


	14. Chapter 14

Eric POV

The wizarding world was in shock at hearing of Voldemort return. _He - Who- Must- Not- Be- Named returns The dark wizard styling himself as Lord Voldemort is alive and active once again. In a brief statement Friday morning Minister Cornelius Fudge confirmed that You- Know- Who is alive and active once more. " It is with sicere regret that I Cornelius Fudge minister of magic must confirm that The Wizard styling himself Lord Voldemort is alive and among us once again. said Fudge with nervousness and scared looking eyes.," It is with almost the same regret that I report that the dementors of Azkaban are dicieding to not work in ministry employment. We think they are taking orders from dark wizard Lord Voldemort." " I urge the Wizarding World of great Britian that they should remain Vigilant. The Ministry is currently making guides to defend one self and to keep safe. The guides will be coming to homes within the coming month. The statement was met with dis may from and emergency meetings of the wizarding community._

_The details of the event are on page 5. He- Who- Must- Not- Be - Named and his followers got entry and demanded to have something but thanks to dumbeldore and the others that helped the Ministry has stayed free. IT is like he was saying for a few months that you know who has been gathering followers._

The news is very serious about the return of Voldemort. I just see a person with black hair like harry and me land on the Floor. (I'm adding time travel to the story)

Albus P. POV

I was just going onto the train for my fifth year and a time turner that had a crack sent me to Grimmauld place. I see my uncle Eric but he is younger. Then see the daily prophet. I see the date is November 18 1995. Then uncle Eric takes me to Dumbeldore who I'm named after. I can't say to much or I could change the time line. I have my father's green eyes and hair. Dumbeldore decides that I should stay here and changes my appearance. The others see me as Adrain Malfoy , and I was disowned by abraxas Malfoy for not believing in their pureblood mania. My grandma Lily is here and says hello. I see the people around here are the most wonderful people to be around. The paper are around talking about Lord Voldemort being alive.

I see the most wonderful animals outside when thinking of people. The group is very bright. Uncle Ron is very funny and mom seems to be more immature right now. They started making chocolate frog cards of Lord Voldemort and his known followers. Grimwauld also has a card made of him.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry POV

I think of how the papers now portray us as heros. Fudge gets 100,000 howlers each day. The school is still trying to calm down. Fudge is trying to calm down everyone and say they have it under control. People have became angry with Fudge Minister. Percy is a spy for the waesleys and Tells them what Fudge is Doing as Minister. The papers say _" You-Know -Who trying to rise to power again."_ I think about the thing that have happened over the last few days. We are still learning at Grimmauld Place. Mum says that now Voldemort is back in the open that he will try do what he did last time. Dad is mad about being in hiding again. Sirius has to stay with him this time. Everyone is still here. " When can we get of here and do something." said Sirius. " Get used to it, when we were in hiding last time it was boring like this." said Dad. They mow moved us all to the Cottage. Everyone will learn there. Dumbeldore changed the address. We all are staying there. Mum is back to cooking the food in the Kitchen.

The Weasleys, Draco, Sirius, Regulus, Marlene, and all of us are living in Potter Cottage in Godric hollow. They get the magical door that makes anything they want and have their bedrooms in there. This door also helps make classrooms for our classes. Emily, Andrew , Eric, and I get a bedroom that into two bedrooms that combine with their own bathrooms. Emily and Andrew take the second through the door while Eric and I take the first. Sirius wonders what to do. Mum banned him from using his flying motorcycle, The Black Peagus. Mum doesn't want to be discovered and Adrain is in one of the Rooms. Apparently his Family decided to move here away from big crowds. They have a different cottage with a secret keeper. Marlene is still ours. Remus moved in with us but took One of the magical door rooms. I keep doing my home work, keep my games on video games connected to the tv.

I have been practicing deuling.

Justin POV

Hi my name is Justin Black. I have never known my father. My mother Cassandra always thought I was trouble even though she is a witch. Cassandra Greengrass is a bitter woman. I know because I had to live with her. The first years of my life were at her house. My mother took care of me because she had to. My mother gave me my fathers last name and I knew of the noble house of Black. My grandparents never knew of me until later. I became the slave that worked around the house and my mother made sure everything was in order. Orion Black came and did business with my mother. My nanny watched me because my mother didn't have the time to with work. My nanny pretty much was the one who only loved me. I weared glamours to keep my true Idenity hidden from the black family. Cassandra Grreengrass had custody of me until people found her guilty of abuse of me and treating me as a slave. I was seven when that happened.

The place I would have went to have Minister Fudge not read the surname I have. My Grandparents from the black family were shocked. So was my Father Sirius Black who knew the world blamed him as criminal. He couldn't have me in danger. I have stayed hidden because the world never would be told of me. Fudge had no choice but to give me to my father. The memory of that day. _" Cassandra Greengrass you are charged of abusement and treating your child Justin Black like a slave." said Fudge.," Wait child is your father from the noble and Aceeint of Black." " Yes he is." said Justin.," My mother says he's a traitor though and I'm just like him."" That's right child your just like him verim that deserves to be scraped under the boot side." said Cassandra. " YOU KNOW MOTHER JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH." said Justin. " HOW DARE YOU INSOLENT CHILD." said Cassandra.," NO WOULD TAKE YOU, YOUR A FITHLY BLOOD TRAITOR." " NO YOUR THE FILTHY PUREBLOOD SEPREMEIST." said Justin._

_" Your just like father Sirius." said Cassandra.," We had a good relationship but he broke up with me, I was having you by the time he left." " The one thing I did was give you a home." said Cassandra." Yeah well you hit when I even asked about my own father, I deserve to know at least who he is, and know about him." said Justin.," I hope you get life sentence for what you have done." Then my father Sirius Black picks me up and I don't know who he is even then. " Cassandra Greengrass we are taking custody of Justin Black away from you and giving it to his Father Sirius Black who is currently holding him. It seems you are incapable of taking care of child." said Fudge._


	16. Chapter 16

Justin POV

The memory. _" Incapable of taking care of him, he is the most vile thing on the planet and deserves all the beatings he got." said Cassandra. " Miss Greengrass you are in fora lot of trouble. Sirius Black as of now is offiacal Garuidain/ Parent of Justin Black. You are stripped of your custody of him." said Fudge.," Dumbeldore please precede with Madame Bones with the case againist Miss Greengrass here." " Yes Minister." said Dumbeldore.," We find with evindence on Mr. Justin Black that been healed and all memories of the beatings have been tooken from and anytime he was slapped hard and have erased them from his memory to not leave any tramizing events for the young one to remember." "Good precede then." said Fudge. " Here are the memories in the penivise for you and the wizameont to see minister to what she has done to the poor child." said Dumbeldore.," We are waiting for what your verdict is." Fudge and the rest of the wizamegot watched the memories._

_" Miss Greengrass you are guilty of all charges and have a Life sentence to Azkaban. Aurors take her away." said Fudge. My mother screamed that she was innocent after they were taking her away. My father was known to have betrayed Lily and James potter, but I don't believe it. My father took me to their house. I have a cousin Regulus. " You okay kid." said Sirius. " Yeah dad it's just their right I can't remember any beatings and now their are happy memories instead of bad ones." said Justin. " That Justin is because I don't want you to feel like having blank spots and have happy memories instead of bad. memories continue._


End file.
